Mythes oubliés (En Pause)
by FuryFury
Summary: Première Fanfic, soyez indulgents svp. Au royaume des Enfers, Hadès est ressuscité par un mystérieux jeune homme et des chevaliers disparaissent. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Contre qui un certain dieu déclare la guerre ? Qui sont ces mystérieux personnages présents depuis la nuit des temps ?
1. Pensées divines et regrets Qui es-tu ?

Bonjour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, je commence ma première histoire alors soyez pas trop méchants ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue : Pensées divines et regrets

* * *

La mort. Un vide immense. C'était donc à ça que ressemblait la mort ? Lui qui avait vécu en tant que maître sur elle, se pavanant qu'il la contrôlait, désormais lui échappait. Néanmoins, elle lui semblait si calme et si paisible. Il avait l'impression d'être enfin libéré de tous ses sentiments. Il ne ressentait plus de douleur, plus de peine, plus rien. La souffrance des âmes, leurs regrets, leurs remords ne résonnaient maintenant plus dans sa tête. Il y avait enfin ce silence. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il le sentait. Ce regret qui le tiraillait. Plus jamais, plus jamais il ne pourrait la voir. Tout ceci n'était qu'un prétexte pour la regarder. Plus jamais il ne pourrait contempler ce doux visage, ses cheveux aussi fins que de la soie. Mais elle, elle, elle n'avait que faire de lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé, elle avait renoncé à son propre corps divin pour vivre parmi ses misérables humains. Il ne comprenait pas, qu'avaient donc ces humains de plus que lui ? Pourquoi ne posait-elle ses yeux que sur eux ? Lui qui avait tant cherché à attirer son regard… il avait toujours échoué. Alors, il avait tenté d'attirer l'attention sur lui par un autre moyen : celui de s'en prendre aux humains qu'elle chérissait si fort. Mauvaise idée ! Il n'avait réussi qu'à s'attirer les foudres de celle-ci. Se justifier n'avait servi à rien, il n'avait fait qu'augmenter les tensions entre lui et elle. Dommage ! Si tu savais comme je regrettais mon amour de ne pas te l'avoir avoué plus tôt. Comme je t'aime ! Si seulement ses mots avaient pu t'atteindre auparavant, jamais nous n'aurions eu à nous battre, jamais je n'aurais vu ton visage si triste, jamais je ne t'aurais vu souffrir. Ah ! Je regrette, je regrette. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard pour moi, jamais je n'aurais pu t'avouer ce que j'ai au fond de mon cœur. Je suis désolé ! Je… je… je ne suis qu'un misérable impardonnable ! Puisse ma mort profiter à ton bonheur mon amour. Puisse-t-elle te rendre heureuse et t'éviter d'autres tourments. Adieu, je t'aime !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Qui es-tu ?

* * *

Il luttait de ses dernières forces pour ne pas entièrement sombrer dans le noir total qui voilait ses yeux. Alors qu'il sentait ses dernières forces l'abandonner, le dieu sentit un cosmos chaleureux et très puissant l'entourer. Une voix murmura dans sa tête :

« Hadès.. . ton heure n'est pas encore venue. Relève-toi, ne te laisse pas sombrer dans le gouffre de la mort. D'autres personnes ont encore besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas mourir, enfin pour l'instant. Alors debout ! »

Le seigneur des morts ouvrit les yeux tant bien que mal. Une énorme migraine s'empara de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants dansait dans sa tête. Bon. Ce n'était pas tout mais qui pouvait bien l'avoir réveillé ou du moins l'avoir ressuscité ? Il promena un regard triste sur les prairies saccagées. Si Elysion était dans cet état alors il n'imaginait pas le reste de son royaume. Il allait avoir du pain sur la planche. Athéna avait également disparu, elle avait certainement dû réussir à rentrer sur Terre avec ses chevaliers. Grand bien lui fasse ! Soudain, il sentit un cosmos derrière lui, exactement le même que celui qui l'avait ressuscité. Hadès se mit sur ses deux pieds d'un seul coup, se retourna et dévisagea celui qui se tenait dorénavant devant lui. Un jeune homme dont le visage était en partie caché par une capuche blanche se tenait debout. Une longue toge couleur neige descendait de ses épaules jusqu'à ses pieds et entourait sa taille fine et élancée. Quelques mèches d'un blond doré s'échappaient de sa capuche. Hadès était curieux de savoir qui il était sachant qu'il ne connaissait pas ce cosmos. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, son cosmos égalait celui d'un dieu.

« Qui es-tu ?, demanda Hadès, je ne te connais pas et je ne t'ai jamais vu. Pourquoi m'as-tu ressuscité ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Doucement, tu poses trop de questions, répondit gentiment l'inconnu, tu es beaucoup trop curieux. Tout ce que tu as à savoir pour l'instant est que je n'attends rien de toi. Si tu veux un nom, sache que je m'appelle Mysterios. Je t'ai réveillé car j'ai entendu tes regrets. Et puis… tu ne seras pas le seul dieu que je réveillerais, Hadès. Ta famille ne devrait pas tarder à l'être.

\- Que, comment ?, balbutia le dieu des morts, je je… je ne comprends rien, pourquoi ? Des regrets t'as du mal entendre !, s'exclama soudainement Hadès, La prochaine fois nettoie-toi bien les oreilles ! Je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire et je n'ai pas envie de revoir les autres dieux (sauf peut-être Poséidon). En plus, tu sors de n'importe où et tu crois que je vais te faire confiance ? Raté ! Alors là franchement, crois moi ça va pas se finir comme ça !

\- Tu n'as rien compris, soupira Mysterios, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me faire confiance ce seront tes propres choix après tout. Mais….. je crois que chacun d'entre nous a le droit à une seconde chance, dieu ou pas. Cependant, es-tu sûr de ne rien regretter ? A présent, je dois te quitter. D'autres devoirs m'appellent. Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi. Ah oui, deux dernières choses : dans quelques minutes tu vas certainement ressentir plusieurs cosmos différents, tu les reconnaîtras je n'en doute pas. Et la deuxième, Athéna et sa sœur Artémis (sa nouvelle alliée) ne seront pas au courant de votre résurrection. Sur ce, je te laisse, à plus tard. »

Mysterios disparut dans une téléportation sans laisser la moindre trace et laissant un dieu complètement abasourdi derrière lui. Hadès, après quelques minutes, reprit ses esprits et se demanda si ce jeune dieu n'avait peut-être pas un peu abusé de ces fameuses herbes dont parlent sans cesse les humains. Le seigneur ressentit plusieurs cosmos dont celui de son frère des mers qui émergeait. L'homme encapuchonné n'avait donc pas menti. Bon… Fini de flâner, il allait devoir s'atteler à quelques petites réparations dans son royaume. D'abord, ressusciter Thanatos et Hypnos, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Ensuite, réveiller Pandore. Et enfin, reconstruire le royaume. Pour ses spectres, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment les récupérer. Vu qu'ils étaient censés être coincés dans le chapelet du chevalier de la Vierge. En parlant de chevaliers… et s'il les ressuscitait ? Après tout, ce cadeau improbable ferait plaisir à Athéna. Mais, hors de question qu'il dévoile son identité ! Il se montrerait en temps voulu. Athéna, le pensant mort, soupçonnera certainement quelqu'un d'autre. Il soupira. Bon. Il avait du travail à accomplir. Au boulot !


	2. Questionnements et réponses insensées

Oui, voilà le chapitre 2 assez court, désolé j'ai pas trop trop le temps donc voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira, merci à pandora995 et à Loulou. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Questionnements et réponses insensées

* * *

Hadès ne sentait plus ses bras.

« pourquoi, pourquoi ? Faut il que ça tombe toujours sur moi ? », soupira le dieu des morts.

Pour ressusciter Hypnos et Thanatos, Hadès avait dû les déplacer jusqu'à l'arche en pierre. Après avoir laissé tomber un Thanatos de 80kg sur le sol (Note : je ne connais pas son poids) sans ménagement, se dirigea vers le second frère. Le jeune dieu avait décidé de commencer par Hypnos. Il se penche sur lui et après quelques minutes de cosmos intense, le dieu du sommeil ouvrit les yeux. Celui-ci n'avait visiblement pas compris comment il était revenu à la vie et pourquoi. Hadès se leva rapidement, et cette fois-ci se pencha pour la énième fois sur Thanatos. Pendant que Hypnos commençait à récupérer et à se poser 60000 questions à la fois le dieu de la mort se redressa brusquement et cria :

« ON EST VIVANTS ? ON A GAGNÉ ? YOUPI ! »

Thanatos s'était subitement mis à danser dans tous les sens. Hadès soupira.

« Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux lui annoncer le contraire ? N'est ce pas seigneur Hadès ?, questionna Hypnos.

-Plus tard, laissons le à ses illusions pour l'instant, tu lui expliqueras », répondit le jeune dieu.

Hypnos hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris le message. Ils avaient donc bel et bien perdu. Hadès se redressa et se dirigea vers le portail afin de retourner dans son royaume. Il devra aussi réparer son mur des lamentations. Ah la la, il allait en avoir du boulot ! Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir jouer aux guerres saintes. Même si jouer n'était pas le terme exact. Hypnos se leva lui aussi, signifiant qu'il voulait aider son seigneur.

« Hypnos, commença Hadès, je t'en prie, va raisonner ton frère puis après rejoins-moi de l'autre côté. Pendant ce temps, je vais réveiller Pandore.

-Seigneur Hadès, répliqua celui-ci, avez-vous l'intention que nous gérions les enfers sans l'aide des spectres et des juges ? Ça risquerait de nous prendre des années voire des siècles !

\- Je sais, répondit le dieu des morts d'une voix lasse, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. À moins de débarquer chez Athéna pour récupérer le chapelet, je ne voix pas d'autres solutions.

\- Je vois, murmura Hypnos, bon sur ce Seigneur Hadès, je m'en vais prévenir ce chère Thanatos. »

Sur ce, le dieu du sommeil tourna les talons pour se précipiter à la poursuite de son frère. Hadès soupira pour la énième fois et franchit le portail afin de reconstruire son royaume déchu.

[…]

Pendant ce temps-là, un autre dieu se réveillait dans les mêmes circonstances que son frère aîné. Il se massa les tempes pour que la douleur puisse disparaisse de sa tête. Est-ce que toutes les réveils étaient comme ça ? Si oui, il éviterait de se retrouver scellé qui plus est dans un pot étroit, pour ne pas se payer Athéna à chaque et pour fuir cette terrible douleur. Pour tout dire, cette déesse commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Poséidon poussa un profond soupir. Étrange coïncidence, il ressentait également une infime partie du cosmos de son frère. Il était pourtant sûr qu'Athéna l'avait tué. En même temps, il ne savait même pas comment il s'était retrouvé là, sur les marches de son palais à contempler le ciel-mer (il ne sait pas comment l'appeler). Bref, pour tout dire, il n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi et comment il était là. Peut-être que son frère pourrait lui donner les réponses à ses questions. Après tout, Hadès était son frère aîné. Décidé, Poséidon partit et franchit la dimension laissant un sanctuaire dévasté et en ruines derrière lui.

[…]

Hypnos courait après Thanatos pour le rattraper.

« Thanatos, haletait-il hors de lui, s'il te plaît, arrête-toi je n'en peux plus ! Faut que je t'explique ! »

L'autre frère daigna enfin à s'arrêter tandis que son frère jumeau, hors d'haleine, le rattrapait.

« QUOI ? Je n'ai pas le droit de danser c'est ça ? Un dieu comme moi a quand même le droit de se faire plaisir, répondit celui-ci avec acharnement.

Non ce n'est pas pour ça Thanatos, pfff, c'est juste qu'en fait c'est pour te dire que… comment t'expliquer.. nous avons… comment dire…, bégayait le dieu aux cheveux d'or.

Hmmm ? Quoi donc ? On va quand même pas y passer toute la journée, répliqua le dieu de la mort.

Non Thanatos c'est vrai, alors dans ce cas pour être franc, de un arrête de danser, tu es ridicule et de deux, on a perdu la bataille contre Athéna donc ne fête pas une victoire imaginaire, voilà », répondit le dieu du sommeil agacé.

La tête du dieu de la mort avait de quoi être immortalisée. On aurait que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Hypnos réprimait un fou rire rien qu'en le regardant.

« Bon, d'accord, oui, effectivement, je comprends, bafouillait Thanatos, bon on attend quoi pour aller aider le seigneur Hadès ?

ET S'IL TE PLAIT ARRÊTE DE RIRE ! , finit par hurler Thanatos excédé.

-D'accord j'arrête de rire, Ha ha ha, d'accord allons-y, Ha ha ha », répondit le jeune dieu aux cheveux d'or entre deux crises de fou rire.

Thanatos et Hypnos se mirent en chemin afin de retrouver le dieu des morts, l'un mort de rire et l'autre boudant. Le seigneur des enfers risquait d'avoir un sacré travail à accomplir.


	3. Pas plus d'un pas

Coucou, oui nouveau chapitre, désolé j'ai dû reposter car j'ai dû changer plusieurs choses à plusieurs moments. Voilà encore désolé et sinon bonne lecture pour ceux qui veulent bien sûr!

Chapitre 3: Pas plus d'un pas

 _PDV Néléioss._

Trop, c'est trop. Je pouvais encore fermer les yeux sur leurs disputes, leurs petites chamailleries mais de là, à aller parier sur une course de moutons, c'était franchement stupide. Non parce qu'en plus, ils avaient été obligés de les faire passer dans chaque temple !!!! Bien sûr, c'est moins drôle sinon, de se retrouver dans son bureau, une ribambelle de moutons en train de mâcher les factures et le papier toilette. À ce que je sache, mon temple n'est pas une bergerie ! Mais non, rien à faire, ils n'écoutent pas, ce serait trop facile ! En tout cas, je pouvais rester calme pendant des heures mais là, c'était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT POUR QUI SE PRENNENT-ILS ??? Même mon frère s'était posé des questions. Peut-être devrais- je envisager de les emmener dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? Ce serait plus sain pour eux… et pour nous. En sortant de mon temple, je pris un balai (juste au cas où), un mouton toujours accroché à ma toge. En descendant les marches en marbre, je réfléchissais à un moyen de mettre un terme à leurs querelles incessantes, ça en devenait insupportable. Je traversais vite fait le temple de ma sœur Fleur puis me dirigeait vers celui d' Anaïs, ils devraient certainement être là. Au pire, je devrais peut-être demander à Ziphirit, il saurait certainement où se cachent ces garnements… Oh et puis tant pis, j'irai au talent. De toute façon, je n'étais pas de bonne humeur à cause de ces fichus béliers. Arrivé devant l'entrée du temple, je m'arrêtais pour savoir si ils étaient bien là. Malgré les bêlements, je pouvais entendre leurs voix. Armé de mon balai, je nettoyais le passage devenu d'un blanc moutonneux.

J'arrivais juste à temps vu ce que je voyais. Nocturne et Anaïs étaient en train de s'envoyer sur le visage tout ce qui passait à portée de main, ce qui à ce moment-là se résumait à des projectiles volants nommés moutons. Quel carnage ! On aurait dit qu'un troupeau d'éléphants était passé par là (enfin dans ce cas spécial, plutôt un troupeau de moutons). Fleur s'était réfugiée derrière le canapé et Fury était occupé à tenter de faire sortir le plus de moutons possibles. Je m'avançais soudainement au milieu de la pièce et hurlais en faisant tourner mon balai au-dessus de ma tête :

« Stop ! Ça suffit !!! »

Le temps sembla même se suspendre pendant une demie seconde.

« Comment ?, a simplement déclaré Nocturne.

-Que veux tu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?, demanda Anaïs.

-A votre avis ?? Je suis venu cueillir des fleurs bien sûr !, répondis-je sur un ton sarcastique.

-Vraiment ?, a lâché Nocturne.

-BIEN SÛR QUE NON ! JE SUIS VENU ARRÊTER VOS DISPUTES INCESSANTES !!! Y EN A RAS LE BOL DE VOS CHAMAILLERIES INFANTILES !!! ALORS SOIT VOUS ARRÊTEZ SOIT JE VOUS ENVOIE EN HÔPITAL PSYCHIATRIQUE ! JE VOUS LAISSE LE CHOIX !, finis-je par exploser de colère.

-Il faut dire qu'organiser une course de moutons dans la cité n'était pas la meilleure des idées, avança prudemment Fury.

-Oui, vous avez agi comme des idiots mais disons que ça ne change pas d'habitude, confirma Fleur.

-Mêêêêêê, répondit le bélier.

-Tout à fait d'accord, grommelais-je.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute !, finit par hurler Anaïs.

-Quoi ??? Et pourquoi ce serait la mienne d'abord ???, répliqua Nocturne.

-Parce que tout le monde sait que c'est toujours ta faute !, rappela Anaïs.

-Et puis encore ?, grogna Nocturne.

-Suffit ! Vous êtes désormais consignés dans vos temples jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Point., ordonnais-je.

Tandis que Fury et Fleur ramenaient tant bien que mal les moutons et que Anaïs partait bouder dans son coin, Nocturne retournant dans son temple, je poussais un profond soupir de lassitude. J'avais l'impression que ma vie était redevenue aussi difficile qu'avant. Depuis la destruction du mur des lamentations, j'avais pu rentrer chez moi. Mais c'était à se demander si la vie au sanctuaire n'était finalement pas plus tranquille. Bah trop tard de toute façon, je ne pouvais plus faire de retour en arrière. Je posais le balai et pris le mouton pour le mettre devant les mauvaises herbes. Excellente tondeuse à gazon, je vous assure. Puis je dû me replonger dans mon travail. Ah la la, si seulement Hadès n'avait pas eu la merveilleuse idée de ressusciter les chevaliers d'or d'Athéna. Après un énième soupir je me replongeais dans mon travail.

 _Fin du PDV de Néléioss._

Mysterios avait dû remettre de l'ordre après la catastrophe « moutonnique » comme s'amusait à l'appeler Nocturne. Depuis que le grand frère était revenu à la cité, son grand frère et sa grande sœur, s'amusaient à le faire tourner en bourrique.

« Il va finir par devenir chèvre un de ces jours », pensa-t-il.

En tout cas, il allait devoir ranger tout ça maintenant. D'autres projets étaient en cours mais ils attendraient, il était urgent de nettoyer les temples désormais. Les Dieux devront faire preuve d'un peu de patience.


End file.
